


What Love Wants

by ladymidath



Category: The Stuff Of Legend
Genre: F/M, Gen, Rated M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymidath/pseuds/ladymidath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Jester becomes impatient with The Indian Princess, it's only because he cares<br/>so much about her. As for the Princess though, what does she want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Love Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Further Notes:Set just after the battle of Brooklyn Creek but before they get to Hopscotch.
> 
> This is the beginning of a series of stories set in the universe.
> 
> Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters,  
> they belong to Mike Raicht, Brian Smith, Charles Paul Wilson III  
> and Th3rd World Studios. All rights are recognized and no profit being made.

What Love Wants

~*^*~

"You and your wounded arm will do no such thing."

Princess watched as Jester strode off to seek shelter for them all. Her mouth tightened as she watched him go. What was she, a child to be ordered so? She was wounded to be sure, but it was small, a mere scratch on her arm, absolutely no reason for the Jester to leave her behind. 

"Perhaps you should rest." Harmony suggested softly. She could sense the anger that was rising within the Princess and it worried her. Things were already tense enough between Max and Percy. If only the Colonel was still with them, he would know what to do.

Without a word, Princess took off after Jester, ignoring the steady ache that had settled in her arm.

Harmony watched her go worry etched across her usually serene features. She whispered to Percy who seemed preoccupied. At the sound of his name, he looked up. Harmony could see the troubled look in his eyes.

"What's wrong Harmony?" he asked. 

"I'm worried about us," she replied softly. "About our group, our mission."

"But why? Max should not have taken the prisoner but.." He nodded his head towards the prone figure of the cowboy lying on the ground near Max. Then casting a furtive look around, he moved closer towards her. Quackers was pecking at something on the ground. Scout, as if feeling the tension within the group, was curled up near a stunted clump of bushes.

"It just seems that we are not functioning as a proper group now since the Colonel..." Harmony's words petered off as she forced herself to hold back a sob. She had truly been fond of the plucky soldier and she missed him terribly.

Percy grunted. "You're not wrong there, ever since Max decided to take over..."

"He is doing his best," Harmony chided him, "and it's a difficult thing to have to stand in place of a fine leader. You should be helping Max, not constantly criticizing and complaining."

Percy said nothing, instead he glanced back towards Max again. The huge bear seemed to be brooding about something. The cowboy still unconscious nearby. 

"Please Percy, Harmony pleaded softly. "Max needs your help and support, we all do. Now that we no longer have the Colonel, he chose you for your wisdom after all."

"I know," Percy replied helplessly, the Boogyman's face rising up before him. A sudden chill rippled through him and the coin that the Boogyman had given him felt heavy inside his mouth.

~*^*~

"What a strange place ," Jester muttered as he entered the deserted half ruined buildings. It seemed by the look of this strange place, it had once been some sort of prison. But not for humans.

"Lets shed a little light on the subject." With a flourish, he lit a torch, crude looking images leapt out at him, twisted and distorted in the flickering light,

"Curious." 

A sudden movement alerted the Jester and he whirled around, his hand going instantly to his hatchets. Then seeing who it was, relaxed.

"Princess."

Moving smoothly past him, she entered the dilapidated room, silently taking in the surroundings. 

With an impatient sound, Jester reached out to gently turn her to face him. "I thought I told you to stay behind."

"Worry about yourself Jester," Princess replied, her voice as icy as a winter's day. "You are becoming too easily distracted. Here...and on the battlefield."

"Distracted M'lady? Perhaps so bit I am not the one traipsing around while wounded."

Princess's eyes narrowed, but ignoring her irritation, Jester continued. "Sit, this place appears safe. I will retrieve the others."

"Enough of your coddling!" She burst out furiously. "I am no damsel. You will treat me as an equal. I have earned that right!"

Clearly taken aback by her outburst, Jester lifted his hand in a calming Jester, that only seemed to anger her all the more.

"Of course," he replied soothingly. "I meant no disrespect. We are kindred spirits you and I and that is why I worry for you."

Princess regarded him for a moment before she replied. "As I for you, but it is not safe to..."

"To what?" Jester asked. "Feel as I do? Here of all places I can not-I will not suppress that which I feel."

"An enemy soldier escaped today because of your feelings. It is a bad omen."

"I see..."Jester replied. "A bad omen...the I can only ask that we throw caution to the wind and discover..." With that he pulled her closer to him. "What a kiss would bring. Perhaps the Boogeyman himself will drop dead if we bring a little joy into his dark world."

"Jester!" With am exclamation, she pushed him away. 

"Jester and Princess sitting in the dark k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Quackers sang as he flew over their heads.

"Enough!" Princess snapped as turned to storm off. "Enough of your mockery, I'll not be made a fool. I will retrieve the others. You two enjoy your games."

"But it was no game m'lady," Jester whispered under his breath. Sadly, he watched her leave. Oh how could he declare his love for her if she would not listen?

"Touchy touchy," Quackers said, then catching sight of the drawings that decorated the wall asked, "hey, who's the Picasso?" Then seeing the look on Jester's face, squawked. "Uh Jester? What did I do?" 

Restraining the urge to strangle the duck, Jester turned and walked away, his heart troubled. He could not help but worry for Princess, she was so headstrong even to the point of recklessness. She was a brave warrior, never shirking from a fight, but she was so small and delicate. Besides, Jester mused, a battlefield was no place for a woman, even one as courageous as Princess. But he knew there was no way he could convince her to return to the Boy's bedroom. 

The truth was neither Princess and Harmony belonged here. With a heavy heart, Jester settled himself down onto an overturned crate. What could he do to convince Princess that his feeling were real? That he was not mocking or belittling her.

There had to be a way to win her heart, but how?

~*^*~

Anger was still seething in Princess's heart as she headed back to get the others. She could feel it coursing through her, making her blood rush and her face burn. The ache had turned into a steady throb now and heat was beginning to radiate up her arm, but she strode through the cool night air determined not to let it slow her down.

How dare he mock her? How dare he try to kiss her as though she were some foolish giggling girl. What did Jester take her for? A blushing damsel in distress needing him to protect her? Was she not the first to join the Colonel in this quest? Was she not among the first to step into the closet and out into this strange place where toys came to life?

Why could Jester not see this? His insistence on protecting her only served to shame her warrior's heart. Just because she was wounded did not mean that she was no longer useful. She was as skillful a fighter as he was and she would be treated with respect and as his equal. She would accept nothing less.

The others were still where Jester and she had left them. Percy was standing a little away from the group. Max was standing upright, his prisoner still flung over his shoulder. Harmony and Scout were standing together, her small delicate looking hand resting on the puppy's head.

Seeing them, Princess felt herself relax slightly, some of the anger draining away. They were a good group, strong and dedicated. They would rescue the Boy and return to the bedroom where they could all resume their old life again.

But did she want to resume her old life? Princess cared about the Boy, but did she want to go back to the bedroom, to the games where she was a helpless female waiting to be saved by a brave soldier or a cowboy? After the freedom that she has experienced ? Could she be satisfied with her old life?

So many questions and yet she had no answers and Jester's behaviour troubled her even more.

But eventually she would have to decide what she truly wanted. But whatever she did decide, it would be her choice, she would be in control of her own fate no matter where it might lead her and she would face it bravely as she knew her people of old would want her to.

End


End file.
